


Replacement Toy

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, vitricle and vitrinoi are my guilty pleasure pairings so here have the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they couldn't have Aoba, then they'd have the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement Toy

"Ah, there you are, Clear-san."

"Yoohoo, Clear~"

They call to him much the same as they did Aoba.

He hates to recognise this, he truly does; It leaves him distressed.

It leaves him in pain. Emotionally. 

Physically, too, as they can’t have him remembering this.

No, no they can’t have the risk of him recovering those memories, those feelings. He’s broken. Vulnerable. Unable to fight back. The way they like it.

He’s a toy, nothing more, nothing less. They couldn’t have Aoba to themselves, so this defective model is the next best thing.

Clear is interesting to them. His cries of pain during his ‘scoldings’ are quite delightful.

Like music to their ears. At least, it is to Trip.

"Don’t be too impetuous. It would be a shame for our fun to end so soon."

"Yeah…"

Just enough to keep him at bay. Enough to keep him almost like a doll, obeying to their every whim.

He doesn’t know which is worse; The physical strain, or the emotional strain courtesy of Virus.

A mix of both it might be, it’s too hard to tell. Which is why he shuts that part of his mind down, the part that thinks. The part that chooses what is right or wrong.

He doesn’t need it if they decide for him. So long as they’re entertained.

It’s easier that way.


End file.
